There are many instances in which a person may wish to install several or more J-hooks. Although such hooks may be installed by manually threading the threaded shank portions thereof into the desired support surfaces either with or without having pre-drilled a pilot bore therefor, such manual installation of J-hooks and the like is very tiring, especially if pre-drilled pilot bores are not used. Accordingly, a need exists for structure by which a J-hook may be threaded into a suitable support surface therefor either through the utilization of an electric drill or other rotary torque applying tool (either hand or motor driven).
Various different forms of attachments for driving J-hooks, L-hooks and anchor eyes heretofore have been provided. However, most of these attachments are relatively expensive to produce and are not specifically designed to provide a rotary driving shank with which a power rotary torque tool may be drivingly engaged and which is aligned with the threaded shank of the associated J-hook.
Examples of previously known forms of driving attachments including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 295,880, 841,472, 855,905, 882,937, 2,437,762 and 4,275,621.